Now That's What I Call Disney
Now That's What I Call Disney is een album. Liedjes (GB) Disc 1 #When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio #Circle of Life - The Lion King #Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid #Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas #The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book #You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story #That's How You Know - Enchanted #Hakuna Matata - The Lion King #Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid #Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast #A Whole New World - Aladdin #He's a Pirate - Pirates of the Caribbean #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella #Friend Like Me - Aladdin #I Just Can't Wait to Be King - The Lion King #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Hercules #Once Upon a Dream - Doornroosje #"Part of Your World" - The Little Mermaid #Zero to Hero - Hercules #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - The Aristocats #Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - The Lion King Idina Menzel's versie van Let It Go uit Frozen werd toegevoegd aan de 2014 heruitgave op Disc 1. Disc 2 #Just Around The Riverbend - Pocahontas #One Jump Ahead - Aladdin #Happy Working Song - Enchanted #''Be Our Guest'' - Beauty and the Beast #The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland #Breaking Free - High School Musical #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Lilo & Stitch #What's This? - Jacks ongelofelijke kerstreis #A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins #Heigh Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #It's a Small World - It's a Small World #I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book #When She Loved Me - Toy Story 2 #The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - The Tigger Movie #I See the Light - Tangled #I'll Try - Return to Never Land #The Siamese Cat Song - Lady and the Tramp #A Pirate's Life - Pirates of the Caribbean #When Will My Life Begin - Tangled #Baby Mine - Dombo #Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp Disc 3 #Some Day My Prince Will Come - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #The Best of Both Worlds - Hannah Montana #Chim Chim Cher-ee - Mary Poppins #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella #Scales and Arpeggios - The Aristocats #Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo #Reflection - Mulan #A Star Is Born - Hercules #So This is Love - Cinderella #We Belong Together - Toy Story 3 #Whistle While You Work - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp #Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club #Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio #Cruella De Vil - One Hundred and One Dalmatians #Almost There - The Princess and the Frog #You Can Fly - Peter Pan #Little April Shower - Bambi #He Lives in You - The Lion King #Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound #Digga Tunnah Dance - The Lion King 1½ #Let's Get Together - The Parent Trap #Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater - The Mickey Mouse Club Op de 2014 heruitgave werden de liedjes Best of Friends, Digga Tunnah Dance en Let's Get Together vervangen door Belle van Belle en het Beest, Man or Muppet van The Muppets, en Let's Go Fly a Kite van Mary Poppins. 2012 Bonus Christmas disc #Jingle Bells #Frosty the Snowman #Deck the Halls #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Sleigh Ride #Here Comes Santa Claus #Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Winter Wonderland #White Christmas #Little Saint Nick #The Most Wonderful Time of the Year #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Christmas Together / O Christmas Tree #Hark! The Herald Angels Sing #Silent Night #Away in a Manger #Joy to the World #Oh Come All Ye Faithful #Carol of the Bells Categorie:Albums Categorie:Now That's What I Call Disney